One More Time
by UsagiMoon2627
Summary: What would you give for one more time?


One More Time

She stood before the cauldron, listening to the silence. It sounded like thunder in her ears. Tears of silver streamed down her cheeks, cheeks that were red as blood as she looked back at the small child that had somehow managed to change her world. She heard the princess's words in her mind, telling her to finish this and knew what needed to be done.

"I can't fight anymore. Everyone is gone. I wasn't always fighting for peace and justice, I was fighting for my friends. But everything is gone. I have nothing important to me left. Who should I fight for now? And why?" Sailor Moon whispered to the sky. She looked at the child in front of her, the girl with the same hair style as her, yet she wasn't her daughter.

Chibi Chibi stepped forward, her small hand clenched in front of her chest as she stared at Sailor Moon and Galaxia. The golden senshi claimed that if Sailor Moon and herself couldn't fight, that there would be no more senshi and the suffering would finally end. Would it? Closing her eyes, Chibi Chibi disagreed. "No. There will not be an end to the fighting. It will go on forever." She turned eyes towards Sailor Moon, staring at the young woman. "That is why you must end it here, to save the Galaxy's future. Sailor Moon, with your last powers… You must destroy Chaos and the Cauldron to end it all."

_But... If I destroy the Cauldron, no more stars will be born… _Sailor Moon stared at the young child, her words so final. Knowing in her heart that she could never do that, that no matter what happened; somewhere, some day, a new cauldron will be born with new stars waiting to be born, and new enemies will come forth to try and steal happiness from everyone.

"A new future will always be created. There should be light and darkness, battles, hopes, life and death. Happiness and sadness. They will be born again," Sailor Moon stated to her. Looking at the sky above as she stood, her hands in front of her breasts, she gave a small, sad smile. "Everything is born from the stars."

_**Don't look back, don't be scared. We've got dreams, and we're still young. Just think about how far we've come. **_

Watching as Galaxia embraced the small hope still left inside her chest and vanishing from that knowledge, Sailor Moon stared down at the crystallized brooch that was the golden senshi's. "Chibi Chibi." She lifted her head up, silver hair falling around her face and mixing in with the tears on her face. "I won't give up. Everyone believed in me… And at the end of battle, there is hope for the future. I will make a future for my friends." She looked a the girl, pleading with her. "So, don't you ever give up either. Trust me. Our hope and future will never disappear… As long as stars shine, we are okay. We won't lose." And knowing what was in her heart, Sailor Moon drove head first into the cauldron.

_**Think of all, we have shared. It's a wonder we survive. But here we are and we're alive! **_

_To save everything… I don't know if I could do that, but we are always together. _Sailor Moon thought to herself as she fell into the void that was the cauldron, that was Chaos. Her heart felt full with love and pride, with hope that a new future could be born, would be born.

Mamoru's voice filled her head, his strong handsome voice belonging to the one she loved beyond all else. _"We fight without hesitation,"_ he'd once told her, his dark eyes shining brightly.

"_Always with the end, comes hope and rebirth,"_ Sailor Saturn's voice reminded her. Said in the last moments before her own death and rebirth.

Princess Kakyuu's voice filtered in there, her sweet words of wisdom filling her mind. _"The Sailor Crystal is our hope."_

Hope.

_**Can we hold on, hold on? Take a moment to celebrate. Now before we are gone. Take a moment to celebrate. There's music in the wind. Let's dance one more time. There's a rhythm deep within. Let's dance one more time. **_

_**One more time…**_

One more time, just once more to see her friends and family. To hear Mamoru say he loved her, to kiss his sweet lips and fall in love with him all over again. To listen to Rei yell at her for being late or a bad test score. To eat some of Makoto's cooking, listen to Minako's singing, or watch Ami-chan read a book.

Just one more time.

She wanted all that, and more. She wanted to hold Luna in her arms, and kiss her sweet little black head. She wanted the chance to let the small black cat know how much she loved her, and thank her for finding her in this time, in this place.

She wanted the chance to wake up to Mama's cooking, or Daddy's surprise look on his face when she would bring Mamoru over for dinner. She wanted to tease her brother, spend the evening watching the Moon rise in the sky while having tea with Michuri and Haruka. Or listen as Setsuna and Hotaru studied over the universe and its design.

Sailor Moon wanted one more time to be Tsukino Usagi.

* * *

><p><em>Of course, nothing belongs to me. I was thinking this was going to be longer, but it doesn't need to be. The dialogue is taken from the last manga Sailor Moon StarS #3, along with many others. One More Time is from the movie Sing. <em>

_Sailor Moon belongs to the great Naoko Takeuchi_

_One More Time belongs to the producers of Sing!  
><em>


End file.
